


The X-Files: Beware

by Bob79519



Series: The X-FIles: The season of secret sex [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob79519/pseuds/Bob79519
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a nice evening after a case causes them to be beware.





	The X-Files: Beware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ms31x129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/gifts).

Mulder and Scully felt exhausted as they stumbled entered her apartment.

"That was an awful case." Scully stated.

Mulder said nothing as he hugged Scully from behind and kissed her neck, which caused her to moan. He then moved them to the sofa, as he lied down and she rested her head on his chest. As they got some rest before having a good night, Mulder thought back to what had happened over the past week.

\---

It was no secret that the higher-ups at the FBI did not like the X-Files and looked for every opportunity to shut it down. Every once in a while, Skinner would appease them and get them to back off for a while by having Mulder and Scully team up with Violent Crimes Section to solve a high-profile crime.

The serial killer that Mulder had helped to capture before he discovered the X-Files, Monte Propps, had escaped from jail and was currently hunting down everyone involved with his capture to murder them. He had killed the judge who had sentenced him to life in prison and was currently hunting down the District attorney who had assisted in the sentencing.

Since Monte was caught by the VCS, they elected to bring in Mulder to catch him. Using his profiling abilities that almost caused him to lose his mind, he discovered that Monte was currently staying in an abandoned barn house, and he was planning to move to a more obscure location.

Since they could not afford to wait for backup, Mulder and Scully sped to the barn house and entered it.

The barn was old and falling apart. Cracks let sunlight peer through the otherwise pitch dark warehouse and the yellow of the hey was as dark as the Cigarette smoking man's heart.

"Scully, we should stick together, safety in numbers." Mulder whispered.

Scully shook her head. She understood Mulder's concern, especially since his arm had just recently healed from being broken and they had just started their romantic and sexual relationship, but they could not afford to let Monte get away and kill more people. "We have to split up."

Mulder sighed, he knew Scully was right. "Just make sure you're beware of him at all times."

Scully nodded. "I'll go up, you go down."

Mulder nodded and they headed their separate ways.

Scully finished climbing up the brown wooden ladder and slowly inched forward through the stacks of hay that were littered all over the wooden planks which made up the upper floor of the barnhouse. It was a very grim atmosphere, which caused Mulder and Scully want to hurry up and find Monte so that they could get out of there quicker.

Suddenly, a blood curdling-scream could be heard as Monte jumped out of some hay and rushed towards Mulder. This caused Mulder to be caught off-guard and shoot Monte in the head, killing him instantly.

"Mulder!" Scully called out as she climbed down the ladder.

"I'm OK!" Mulder called back, panting heavily.

Scully came up to Mulder and hugged him. "At least it's over."

Mulder shook his head and focused back in the present. He decided to focus on happier things and started to rub Scully's back, just to see if she was in the mood.

"Mulder." She breathed out as she crawled up his body before putting her hands in his gorgeous hair and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss and used his hands to give her an impromptu message, which caused her to moan even louder.

Eventually, they broke the kiss to get oxygen and breathed heavily.

"Remember what you said the first time we did this?" Scully asked.

Mulder grinned. "Time to live up to the deal!"

He put his arms around Scully's legs and ass so that he could pick her up, but she had other ideas, as she used her hands to unzip his trousers.

"Scully." Mulder moaned and tried to ask what she was doing, but was not able to when she felt her mouth start sucking him off. "Scully..." Mulder moaned louder as she increased her movement. "Scully!" He cried out in surprisingly quick orgasm.

Scully finished and looked up at Mulder, grinning like a cheshire cat. "I couldn't resist."

Mulder laughed and kissed Scully on the lips and pulled her up his body, so she was straddling him. He then moved his hands so that one of them was taking off her skirt, while the other moved up her shirt."

"Mulder." Scully moaned softly.

Mulder smiled as he then expertly undid Scully's shirt so quickly, she didn't notice until her shirt and suit were falling off her shoulders, leaving her topless (as she had taken her bra off earlier on the way over to her apartment in anticipation of this moment).

She smiled. "You're really living up to your end of the deal."

He smiled. "Just wait and see what I have in store for you."

Mulder then started to grope and caress Scully's breasts, causing her to moan loudly.

"Mulder." Scully breathed out as she held onto his shoulders.

He then carefully inserted himself into her and then started to increase him movement.

"Mulder!" Scully cried out, her orgasm building.

Mulder then started to move his hands around Scully's body, while she grabbed his magnificent hair and orgasmed.

"Mulder!" She screamed out before it faded and Mulder slowly lowered her onto his stomach and she rested. "That was amazing." She breathed out.

Mulder blushed. "Well I've never had any complaints."

Scully sighed. Mulder was always undervaluing himself. How could someone so kind be treated so horribly by a majority of people? She thought. It's time to change that. So, using her feet, she started to remove what little clothes she had on.

Mulder looked like he was about to assist, so she put up a hand to stop him. "You are without doubt, the best person I have ever met."

Mulder wasn't sure what to make of this statement. "OK?"

Scully finished undressing herself and started to undress Mulder. "You look amazing, you smell amazing and you treat everyone exactly how they should be treated. You never give up and deserve so much more respect from everyone."

Mulder felt very flattered. This is the oddest bed talk I have ever experienced, is she usually like this post-sex?

Scully finished undressing Mulder's and looked into his eyes. "I love you. And no matter what happens, kidnapping, forced separation or illness of any kind, I will never stop loving you, And I know you feel the same way."

Mulder blushed. "Scully."

Scully then kissed Mulder straight on the lips and then put her arms under his thighs.

"Uh, Scully?" Mulder started to ask, but Scully cut him off.

"Whatever happens, your worth it." She said. And before Mulder could respond, she picked him up by the thighs and, in a display of physical strength he had never seen her display, lifted him up and carried him in that position until they were up against the wall.

"You are amazing!" Mulder exclaimed.

Scully grinned as she kissed Mulder on the lips. She used her body to wriggle into him and started to move in and out of him.

"Scully." Mulder moaned.

Scully used her hands to fondle and touch Mulder's balls while sucking on his neck.

"Scully!" Mulder cried out in orgasm. Usually he would have it last longer, but he could feel Scully getting more and more tired.

Scully finished sucking on Mulder's neck, leaving a love bite, and put him down before holding her arms out. "Take me to bed Mulder."

As Mulder picked up Scully in a bridal position and took her to bed, he couldn't help but think of how perfect they would be as husband and wife, before he mentally shook his head. Stop thinking that Mulder! You only started romantically seeing her recently! Don't screw it up!

They reached the bedroom and Mulder carefully laid Scully down on the bed.

"Are you going to fall to sleep?" Mulder asked.

"Not yet." Scully commented. "Please comfort me."

Mulder nodded and slid into bed behind Scully while pulling the covers over them and hugging her.

"Thank you." Scully said as she snuggled into Mulder's body.

"What now?" Mulder asked.

Scully moaned. "Give me a love bite first since I gave you one."

Mulder grinned and obeyed as he sucked on Scully's neck, causing her to moan in bliss.

"Mulder." Scully moaned out softly.

By the time Mulder was done, there was a bright pink love bite present on Scully's neck. "Your so beautiful."

Scully blushed and turned around so that she was staring directly into Mulder's eyes. "So are you." She put her arms around him and they both felt very warm from the body heat they shared. "If we're going to continue being 'lovers', then we will need to follow some ground rules I've come up with."

Mulder could not help but dread those words, but he reluctantly nodded.

"Firstly, we can't flirt while at work or in the field." And before Mulder could moan that the rule meant his fantasy of having sex with Scully on his desk would not happen, she continued. "We can't risk somebody walking in on us."

Mulder nodded in understanding.

"Secondly, I don't think we need to use condoms." It had been something Scully had been thinking about for a while and wasn't sure how Mulder would respond.

To her delight, he agreed. "Well they are expensive and I haven't brought any for years."

Scully was shocked at the second part of that statement. "You haven't had sex for years?"

Mulder shrugged. "After I met you, no woman could even come close to being you. Every woman I tried to be romantic with, I just imagined them as you. The only time I've done it, was when you were missing and I was so sad and lonely." He then took a deep breath. "So I had sex with vampire in an attempt to feel anything other than those 2 emotions, and it didn't work."

Scully put her and on Mulder's face. The period in which she went missing must have been hell for him to endure and they never talked about it. "Thank you for telling me. And if it makes you feel any better, I haven't done it since before I met you."

Mulder raised his eyebrow. "Didn't you go on a date while I was investigating the Jersey Devil?"

Scully sighed. "It was only 1 date, and we never even reached the bedroom. He was so boring and generic, I can't even remember his name."

Mulder laughed at the absurdity of that time period. He and Scully were new partners and were frequently running into people from their past. For a while it felt like the world was only populated by a few dozen people at most and nobody in major law enforcement that they hadn't either slept or partnered with in the past. And while that became less frequent over the years, it still happened on occasion.

Mulder finished laughing and stared into Scully's eyes. "Ready for 1 last round before we sleep?"

Scully nodded eagerly in anticipation. Mulder grinned as his hands slowly started travelling down Scully's body, causing her to moan louder and louder the more they travelled down.

This is more erotic than my videos combined! Mulder thought. Although I longer have a need for them, I think I'll just give them to Frohike. Eventually, his hands reacher her ass and gave them a big squeeze.

"Mulder." Scully sexilly breathed out she returned the favour and grabbed Mulder's ass.

"Scully." Mulder said.

They then started to make each other orgasm simultaneously. Scully by massaging and stroking Mulder, while he started to kiss and grope her. Eventually, they orgasmed simultaneously and very loudly before lying down on the bed and panting heavily.

"We should consider getting the walls of our apartments sound-proofed, other-wise we might get noise complaints over how loud you are." Mulder commented.

Scully blushed in embarrassment and yawned. "Let's just go to sleep."

Mulder nodded and they fell asleep in each others arms, happy and in love with each other.


End file.
